bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubbed
is the 9th episode of Season 2 and the 69th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis When Gloria tells Tilly and Andromeda about her plans for a night on the town, the girls assume they’re invited, but believing she forgot them, they plan to "cure" her amnesia. Meanwhile, Bill invites Cricket to watch a movie but constantly spoils the plot. Plot Tilly and Andromeda are hanging out at Big Coffee going over conspiracy theories when Gloria arrives to announce that she is headed to "That Hot New Nightclub Downtown" (literally called as such) and that she was bringing her friends along as well. Tilly believing that she was referring to her and Andromeda from a finger point and a wink, tells Andromeda that they must attend the club as well as she believes that Gloria considers them friends. She agrees believing that they will meet other people as well. Meanwhile, Cricket, who was left to close up the cafe by himself, comes home tired and aggravated and just wants to lie on the couch and watch movies. Bill gets excited and pulls out his DVD copy of his favorite movie Constellation Battles. Cricket takes an immediate liking to the movie, but quickly gets annoyed by Bill's constant interruptions as he loudly narrates the film and spoils plot points that happen later on in the film. Tilly and Andromeda arrive at the club and find Gloria who is talking with her friends Kaitlin, Katie-Lynn and Caitlin "with a 'C'" and greet her. Gloria politely shoos them away as if she does not know them. Believing that Gloria is suffering from some kind of amnesia, they resolve to repair her memory by hitting her on the head with something. Of course throughout the night, they fail to do just this and create a mess. They set up a complicated Rube Goldberg-esque trap for Gloria to get caught in, but she catches them due to the slowness of the trap. Gloria insults the two for coming, but the three of them get kicked out of the club by the Bouncer due to the mess. Back at home, Cricket cannot stand Bill's constant interruptions and finally having had enough goes to his room. Bill apologizes to Cricket for his behavior and promises not to ruin the movie for him anymore. Cricket happily returns on the condition that Bill wear a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Gloria apologizes for insulting Tilly and Andromeda and reveals that she has trouble making friends. Tilly and Andromeda admit that they too have trouble with friend making and opt to get Gloria back in the club. They sneak back inside where Gloria happily introduces Tilly and Andromeda to her friends. The Bouncer comes back, but trap finally works and he gets hit on the head, resulting in him getting amnesia (which Tilly takes advantage of). Gloria, Tilly, Andromeda and the other girls continue to party away. Cast *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Anna Akana as Gloria *Nicole Byer as Andromeda *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Fred Tatasciore as Dark Star Video TBA References es:Bad Influencer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Gloria Category:Episodes focusing on Tilly Category:A-Z